Noctilum
Noctilum (夜光の森, Yakō no Mori lit. Noctilucent Forest), known as Yorupikka Forest to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the northwest of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Blackback Bridge * Bloodpond Basin * Bloodpond Basin BC * Breakwater Narrow * Canopied Nightwood * Canopied Nightwood BC * Celestial Ascent * Celestial Cleave * Coil Tree Cape * Dead Man's Gulch * Dead Man's Ingress * Dead Man's Ingress BC * Decapotamon * Decapotamon BC * Divine Roost * Dodonga Caravan * Elephant's Trunk * Ensconced Citadel * Goblin's Narrow * Great Trident Crossing * Humdrum Peaks * Fukai Pass * Garden Spring * Jasper Incline * Lakeview Stronghold * Lotus Keep Building Site * Middle Hushflood * Nopon Highroad * Qing Long Glade * Qing Long Glade BC * Redsnake Pass * Rust Lake * Rustpool Banks * Rustpool Banks BC * Sapphire Carpet * Sapphire Table * Sato Headwater * Serpentine Pass * Shark's Jaws * Suncatch Ravine * Sunlit Spring * Tripod Rock BC * Twin Hammers * Upper Hushflood * Vitriol Cesspool * Waterway Tangle * Whale's Gullet * Whale's Nostril BC * Whale's Nostril Landmarks * Bident Crossing * Everwhelm Falls * Great Nail * Narcissus Tree * Nopon Brandbridge * Old Dragontail Tree * Potter's Rock * Rockmole's Burrow * Seabound Coil Tree * Skybound Coil Tree * Tripod Rock * Weeping Whitewood Unexplored Territories * Ensanguined Font * Idyll Beach * Millstone Ridge * Orchid's Belly * Sentinel's Nest * Whale's Weeper Scenic Viewpoints * Cascade Isle * Decapotamon Vista * Skygazer's Atrium * Yagami's Vista Miranium Deposits * FN Site 201 * FN Site 202 * FN Site 203 * FN Site 204 * FN Site 205 * FN Site 206 * FN Site 207 * FN Site 208 * FN Site 209 * FN Site 210 * FN Site 211 * FN Site 212 * FN Site 213 * FN Site 214 * FN Site 215 * FN Site 216 * FN Site 217 * FN Site 218 * FN Site 219 * FN Site 220 * FN Site 221 * FN Site 222 * FN Site 223 * FN Site 224 * FN Site 225 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Vesper * Acid Dilus * Anger Simius * Antares Levitath * Ambush Suid * Amrita Scirpo * Bar Suid * Blitz Blatta * Blow Simius * Border Puge * Breath Scirpo * Carmine Forfex * Cobalt Forfex * Cover Knight Qmoeva * Cross Qmoeva * Crusher Mortifole * Dirt Caecus * Dove Turba * Drone Knight Quo * Fighter Pugilith * Forest Adsecula * Forest Aprica * Forest Femina Suid * Forest Suid * Garden Mortifole * Garnet Forfex * Garnet Scirpo * Ghillie Falsaxum * Goliath Sylooth * Grotto Mortifole * Hallowed Progen * Hermit Tectinsula * Hunter Dilus * Indigo Turba * Iron Cinicula * Jade Saltat * Jocular Saltat * Kernel Scirpo * Kite Turba * Lake Mortifole * Lark Turba * Lightning Progen * Malicious Mephite * Marnuck Scouter * Mash Scirpo * Mash Terebra * Merciful Dilus * Mercy Scirpo * Miniature Femina Suid * Miniature Suid * Minor Sabula * Mischievous Mephite * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Negator Tectinsula * Nomad Terebra * Numb Mortifole * Ocean Forfex * Origin Mortifole * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Pike Insidia * Pound Terebra * Prone Bully * Prone Eagle * Prone Judge * Punishing Simius * Raging Simius * Ripper Vesper * Rock Cinicula * Rubidium Oc-serv * Ruby Forfex * Sacred Progen * Sanctuary Progen * Scandium Aranea * Scarlet Levitath * Selenic Ceto * Silhouette Tectinsula * Silly Adsecula * Sludge Caecus * Soma Scirpo * Spear Insidia * Spoil Scirpo * Star Cinicula * Stealth Tectinsula * Surtr Scirpo * Tainted Caro * Talos Scirpo * Terrible Germivore * Thieving Dilus * Vermilion Insidia * Violet Forfex * Viridian Forfex * Wind Auravis * Wood Potamus * Wrath Simius Mission Exclusive Enemies * Arrow Cinicula * Arrow Germivore * Devil Mephite * Gala Saltat * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Quarter * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Trooper * Telethia, the Endbringer * Wood Tectinsula Story Exclusive Enemies * Marnuck Rook * Prone Destroyer * Tainted Caro Tyrants * Alfombra, the Transcendent * Aria, the Zauberflöte * Desdemona, the Subterranean * Fernando, the Immobile * Gerhardt, the Lone and Proud * Go-rha, the Guardian Deity * Lambert, the Divine Wind * Oskar, the Summer Squall * Sarcosuchus, the Iron-Eater * Schneider, the Cliffpercher * Shinhwa, the Sagacious * Si-el, the Vacuous * Telethia, the Endbringer * Yama, the Obliviator * Yessenia, the Husky-Voiced Nemesis * Telethia Plume Boss * Goetia * Pride Leos NPCs * Gigio * Gotsu * Hideaki * Howard * Jejebba * Jitsu * Koko * Kun'ayb * Mia * Mizuki * Mumutsu * Nosusu * Satsu * Verde * Yoyotsu Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-01.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-10.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-09.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 04.png|Nighttime in Noctilum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches Img field02 yako 01.jpg|Daytime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 03.jpg|Nighttime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 04.jpg|Noctilum Lynlee Elma Cross screenshot.jpg Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Noctilum